The Big Four in Hogwarts (Year 1)
by Powerpunkgirl11
Summary: This year. Jack Frost, Marida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup attend Hogwarts. They meet Harry Potter, battle You know who, and get in all sorts of trouble! What to find out how they stay alive! Then read this book to find out! :)


Chapter 1 - Fining out the Truth.

Jack's POV.

"JACK!" Santa screamed on top of his lungs. What did I do now?! I thought as I jumped off the roof while making an ice slide. at the bottom I saw my father pleased. "yes, dad?" I asked a little annoyed. "Son, in every guardians life they must use magic right. I know you know how to use your ice skills, BUT! you must learn how to use other magic. with your staff. So, I'm sending you to the best magic school in the world! Hogwarts. my dear friend Dumbledore, has unrolled you there himself." "So, your saying that I get to go to SCHOOL!?" I yelled in excitement. Now, you may be thinking, why do you want to go to school. it's a MAGIC school! who doesn't want to go there!? "Yes!

My father said giving me my staff. "oh, and on the train your stuff is there on a cart labeled The BIG four. Dear friends of mine also have there kids in the school. Behave my son" my dad finished patting me in the head. "okay, okay" I said taking my staff in hand. "I'll take you to the train" Dad said getting on his sled. I hopped on and in a few moments we were there. "Dad, I don't see the train." I said disappointed. "just go through the wall and you'll see" he said. in two seconds flat he vanished. "Well, here goes nothing." I said. I went through the wall and saw tons and tons of kids. going on the train I found the cart that said "The BIG four" "That's a weird name." I said sarcastically. Before opening the door a boy bumped into me. "S-sorry.." he said looking down. "hey what's your name" I said getting my hand off the doorknob. He looked up and he had a lighting scar on him. "Don't scream!" he said putting his hands on my mouth. "your!" I said amazed. "Shh!" he said putting his hand to his mouth. "Come inside." I said opening the door for him. "Thanks" he said going inside. "Harry Potter. Of all people I meet Harry Potter!" I said amazed. "Yeah. I hate being famous" he said covering his scar. "So what's your name?" He asked me. "Um, you might say...Jack Frost..." I said quietly. "Jack Frost!" he said standing up. "Your Santa's son!" he said throwing his hands up. "Why what's wrong?" I asked confused. "what's the deal giving Dudley presents!?" He said looking at me sternly. "hey I know that kid. He's on my dad's permanent Naughty list. man! that kid is bad news. You should know cause c'mon you lived with him all your life" I said while Harry stare at me in surprise. "Santa's always watching" I said looking for my trunk. "wow" he said "what are you looking for?" "my trunk" "you mean the on right in front of you" he said chuckling a little. "oh" I said embarrassed. "well I got to find Ron and Hermione." He said waving goodbye. "bye" I said opening my trunk. inside I found money, a cloak, wands, books, and other things. then a kid walked inside. She had big red ruffles in her hair. her hair covering her face. she had her bags and a bow n arrow. She finally saw me and said "your Jack Frost right? son of Santa Claus?" Her voice was strong and loud. "the one and only" I said looking at her. Her eyes were blue and had freckles on her nose. She wore a green dress that went to her knees. "oh. Well my names Marida. The Princess of Scotland. Also the champion of the summer bow n arrow competition" she said sitting down on the chair in front of me. then two other kids came in. A boy with a dragon and a girl with long blond hair. "Oh gosh! I can't believe I made it!" the girl said jumping up and down. she had blue greenish eyes and freckles on her cheeks. she wore a purple dress that went all the way to her knees. "C'mon toothless!" The boy said while pulling a dragon toward a the large cage. "So, that's what's that for." I said looking at the boy. "um..I should probably introduce myself." said the blond haired girl. "my name is Rapunzel. " Rapunzel said putting her trunk next to mine. She sat next to me as the boy sat down next to Marida. "My name's Hiccup. I'm a dragon tamer. " Hiccup said looking at toothless. "My name's Marida! Champion of the bow n arrow competition. It's kinda hard to believe I'm a princess." Marida said brushing some hair out of her eyes. "my name's Jack Frost and-" I started until Hiccup interrupted me. "So, your Santa's son?" he said staring at me. "Yes." I said looking at him weirdly. "Cool." "what's up with The BIG four?" I Asked confused. "My dad told me that was the name of his club when they were little." Hiccup said. "What house are we going to be put into?" Rapunzel asked confused. "I don't know. I really want to be in Giffindore though!" Marida said excitedly. "Hey do you guys know that kid with the light bolt scar?" Rapunzel asked. "Harry Potter?" I answered confusedly. "Yeah. the boy who lived." Hiccup said. "Well it is said he is descant to defeat You-know-who." Rapunzel said mysteriously. "I bumped into him just a few minutes ago" I said remembering. "Whoa! Really!?" they said together. "Yeah. I guess I'm his friend know or something." I said scratching my head. TOOT TOOT! the train said. "well we're here! Hogwarts." I said getting up. it was a year of school. and I was ready for it!

Chapter 2 - Going into Houses.

Marida's POV.  
"Oh my gosh we're here!" I screamed getting up. They all stared at me like I was insane "S-sorry." I said embarrassed. Sitting back down as the train halted to a stop. "Hogwarts's Castle!" Everyone off!" The conductor screamed. "Let's go then" Jack said getting his stuff. "Getting off the train was hard for the Four of us. Mostly because everyone was staring at us and whispering. I made a face at a few of them. We stopped next to a few first years. Since we we're obviously First years. a few kids back I saw Harry Potter. A boy next to him looked like me. I think Harry was a first year too. Then a BIG man came and said, "Hello kids. My names Hairid. And I'll be taking you to Hogwarts. On BOATS!" He said puffing out his chest. "Everyone grab a friend and a boat and start rowing." Hairid said. "This is going to be fun!" Rapunzel said grabbing a boat. "H-Hairid?" Hiccup asked. "Yes, bo- Holy dragon eggs! A dragon!" Hairid screamed. Everyone stopped and stared at Hiccup. "About that DON'T worry I'm a dragon tamer and I-" Hiccup started. "Well! That's RIGHT! Where's the rest of the BIG four" Hairid said looking around. UH-Oh. "Well there ye ar'! He said spotting us. "Come over her' an' show ye' self to the class." Hairid said waving us over. "Kids, these are The BIG four. This is Hiccup the Dragon tamer, Marida the Princess of Scotland and The Champion of the Summer Bow n arrow competition, Rapunzel the girl with the magic hair that can heal the sick or the old, and finally Jack Frost. Son of Santa and the Creator of Snow! He's a prankster too." Hairid said finishing. Everyone was silent and gawked at us like we were celebs. "Hairid I was wondering if I could ride my dragon to Hogwarts" Hiccup said embarrassed. Everyone gashed in surprise. "Now I would LOVE to see that." Jack said Happily. "Well, I tink it'd be okay for ye to do that" Hairid said nodding. "Can I join you?" Jack asked getting his staff. "Sure." Hiccup said getting on Toothless. By the time they were high in the sky everyone was at the middle of the lake. "This is my stop." Jack said standing up. "What are you doing?!" Hiccup said as Jack jumped off the dragon. "LOOK JACK"S FALLING!" A kid said creaming to everyone's horror it was true. But Jack was standing on his staff, Flying. "Race you!" Jack yelled at Hiccup. "Your on." Hiccup said speeding faster. They did tricks and complicated turns. When everyone reached Hogwarts, Jack and Hiccup were sitting on the rocks relaxing. The doors opened and everyone sat down at the tables. The sorting hat sat on the stool. The Headmaster (Dumbledore) Click a glass everything went silent. He said a REALLY boring lecher and then when he was done he called kids up to the Sorting hat. Finally he called my name "Princess Marida." His voice boomed. Getting up a yelled Call me Marida Headmaster" I sat up on the stool and the sorting hat instantly shouted "GIFFENDORE!" The crowd of Giffendore shout excitedly as I sat down next to a group of girls. "Congrats!" A girl said shaking my hand. "My name's Ginny and I'm so excited your in our group!" "Thanks Ginny." I said looking at her happily. She looked a lot like my cousin. "Rapunzel." The Headmaster said booming. Rapunzel walked up to the stool. Putting the hat on her head a closing her eyes. The Sorting hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw crowd cheered loudly as she sat down next to a girl. "Hiccup!" The headmaster said once again. Hiccup leaned Toothless with not baring to let him go. Sitting on the stood as the hat sat on his head. It shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" The crowd of Hufflepuff cheered loudly as Hiccup and Toothless sat down. "Jack Frost!" The Headmaster said. Jack walked slowly toward the hat as if he was going to die. Sitting on the stool finally, the hat roared, "Slytherin!?" Everything was silent. "Are you sure?" The Headmaster said standing. "I'm positive Headmaster." Jack got up and sat next to a kid with white hair also. "Of all things, Jack was in Slytherin!" I heard a boy whisper behind me. Turning around I saw a boy with red hair. "You got a problem with my friend?" I said staring at the kid. "No, it's just that he's sitting next to Malfoy." The kid staring at me. "Ron's right." Said Harry potter going to his friends defense. "Just tell Jack to be careful around Malfoy " I nodded the next time I see Jack I'll tell him. Looking back at JF (jack frost) he was looking rather embarrassed while Malfoy slapped him on the back. Jack looking rather red then pale. I felt bad for him. he WAS after all the son of Santa. it was really odd to see him like this. After all, we were all raised together. Jack Frost should watch his back for that Malfoy kid. something wasn't aright about him.

Chapter 3 - The Secret Room.

Hiccup's POV.

After dinner everyone went to the rooms. "the password for your house is Hufflebug" whispered an older kid named Percy. he was a third year I think. Inside I meet a boy named Cedric. He was a good kid. "Nice dragon. what's his name?" he asked me. "His name is Toothless" I said rubbing toothless's head. Toothless drifted to sleep as I climbed into bed. "Hiccup?" Cedric asked me. "Yes?" I replied. "Welcome to Hufflepuff." he said falling asleep. As I drifted off to sleep a door creaked open. Marida came through and said, "hey Hiccup!" she whispered shouted. she was in her pjs wearing a blue tank top and matching blue shorts. "What?Marida what are you doing here?" I whispered at her. Getting off the bed and putting some socks on she led me towards the door. "Hiccup. Jack found a secret door that connects all the houses into one room. it has a password though. Jack figured it out! It was The big four. weird huh?" she said going into a path which is a dead end. "The BIG four" she said her voice booming. Suddenly a door appeared and we went inside. The door creaked and inside Rapunzel and Jack waited in side. Both in their pj's. Jack with shorts and no shirt. (like me) and Rapunzel with a white night gown that went to her knees. "Hi guys." I said waving. "Hey" Jack sai sadly. "What happened?" I asked confused. "Marida told me Malfoy is trouble. And she's right. He asked me to join his gang. a gang to put a stop to Dumbledore and help You know who to power." He said sighing. "You mean his a Death eater?" I asked sitting down. "Not yet he isn't." He said shaking his head. "what did you say?" I asked waiting for his answer. "I said no." Jack said looking down. "then Malfoy said He is going to hurt you guys. he also said he was going to get revenge by going after what every one of us cared most about." Jack said holding his staff tight. "you don't think!" I stated then we heard a Roar. "Toothless!" I shouted. Running out of the door and to the room. There to find three boys, Malfoy and his goons. Jack stepping in front of me saying ,"Malfoy step away from the Dragon!" "Yeah right! what are you going to do? freeze me?!" he said snickering. "maybe he won't but I will shoot you." Marida saying with her bow n arrow loaded with three arrows. "As if!" Malfoy said laughing as he took out a dagger. "Malfoy! I swear! You hurt Toothless I will shoot!" Marida said stepping forward. At this time everyone was up and scared. a few minutes of waiting in suspense Malfoy said "Marida I'm going to make a deal with you." Sneered Malfoy. "What kind of Deal?" She asked angered. "I'll leave Toothless IF you give me that bow n arrow." Malfoy said putting his hand out. "What?!" She said about to blow. Suddenly the Keeper of the Ravenclaw burst the door. "MALFOY!" He screamed. Grabbing the dagger out of Malfoy's hand and rubbed Toothless's head. "You have a really tamed dragon." He said to me. Goning to Toothless's side I hugged him tight. "I'm SO sorry buddy" I said. Then The Teacher said to Malfoy and yelled "Malfoy! You get your good for nothing a** to my office. As for you two" He said turning to Malfoy's goons "Go to my office as well. Marida, you can lower your bow." He said calmly. "Might I ask why are you, A Ravenclaw, and a slytherian. Doing in this house?" He said putting his hands to his sides. "We heard our friend scream and ran over here." Marida said innocently. "I see." He said rubbing his chin. "Well, You have class tomorrow. Go to bed." He said before leaving. "See you later." Rapunzel and Jack said before leaving. "Bye Hiccup." Marida said before leaving. "Wait!" I said grabbing her arm. "Yeah." She asked looking at me. "Thanks for what you did fir Toothless. He means A LOT to me." I said letting go. "Hiccup. NOBODY! Hurts Toothless. NOBODY." she said laughing a little. "Well, Thanks." I said again rubbing the back of my head. "No problem." She said. She leaned close and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "See ya!" She said running toward her house. Putting my hand on my cheek I said "See ya." I will never forget that day. Ever.

Chapter 4 - It was HIM

Rapunzel's POV.

Thump. My eyes opened at the sound. getting up I saw Jack rubbing his leg. "J-Jack?" I whispered in surprise. He was all dressed in uniform. I gotta say he looked cute. He smirked and pointed toward the window. It was covered in frost with the words "Good Morning." Spelled on it. I gasped. How did he know winter was my favorite season? Getting off the bed I ran and hugged him. "You better get dressed" he said pointing at the clock. I gasped and pushed him out of the room. Getting changed quickly I ran out of the room and into Malfoy. Slamming against him I fell on the floor. I getting up Malfoy was already up. "Rapunzel, is it.." he said taking a lock of my hair. I grabbed it out of my hands. "Your magic comes from your hair." he says like he knows me. "you don't know anything about me." I said putting my hair into a braid. "Your so pretty. Too bad I have to do this." he said as he pulled out a dagger. I gasped he went for my hair. Grabbing my hair, he cut a little piece of it. making me have "brown highlights" "let this be a warning to you. My, pretty. Stop hanging around Jack. He's not worth it." He said before we stood there in silence. "You wish!" I said as I yelled on top of my lungs. Finally, the headmaster came. "Malfoy! put down that dagger." he said calmly. Dumbledore took my hand and gasped as he saw my hair. "Is it that bad headmaster?" I asked worried. "Nothing serious but be careful." he warned. the keeper of Hufflepuff and Slitheryn arrived and gasped as thy saw my hair. "MALFOY!" Snape roared at Malfoy. "Y-yes" Malfoy said quietly. "GET YOUR MOTHER F*****G A** UP TO MY OFFICE AND WRITE ME A 30 PAGE ESSAY ON WHY YOU DON'T ACT LIKE YOURSELF!" Snape roar at Malfoy in half a second Malfoy was gone. "Rapunzel words can not describe how sorry I am." Snape said calmly. "Now rush to breakfast." Dumbledore said. I nodded and ran. in my mind I keep thinking I need to find Jack. The doors opened and I walked to a table where I saw the big four sitting at. "Hey guys why are you sitting here." I asked trying to hide the brown hair with my cloak. "Dumbledore arrange us to sit here." Jack said looking at me. "What's up with the cloak? I'm sweating in here." hiccup said drinking some pumpkin juice. "well..." I started then a window burst open letting a big wind. The wind threw my cloak back. Jack closed the window with his staff and sat down. He was the first to notice my hair. "Rapunzel! Your hair!" he screamed. "Shhh!" I yelled. nobody but the big four heard. "it was HIM!" I yelled whispered. "Hey. I haven't seen Harry Potter in a while" Marida said trying to change the subject. "I heard Dumbledore gave him and his friends a "project" to do." I said sitting down. we sat there in silence. Then pascal came with a letter from mother. "is that a letter?" Jack asked me. I nodded. Opening it it read "Rapunzel. Sing to me in this recorded message box. I'm very weak and miss you very much dear. I hope your fine - Mother." "Umm. Guys do you mine coming with me for a second." I asked embarrassed. "uh sure." Hiccup said while Toothless came with him. They all followed me to the secret room. "Close the door." I said while Marida closed the door. "okay. don't freak out." I said. "what are you-" Hiccup started. "Flower gleam and glow. let your power shine. make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine what once was mine." as I sang my hair glowed. Finishing I looked at my friends looked at me weirdly. "What" "the" "heck." don't freak out." I said as Marida looked at her leg. "I had a scratch RIGHT here! what happen to it?" she said looking. "It healed silly." I said laughing. "wow." Jack said. "So please protect my hair from Malfoy. He tried to cut it. but once it's cut it turns brown and loses it's power" I said sadly. "I'll protect you Rapunzel." Jack said. "Thanks." "We better get going Dumbledore may be looking for us." Marida said going out the door. We got to our table and Dumbledore came to us. "I need to speak to you four." He said. Getting up we all followed. What did he want? And why was Malfoy tagging along?

Chapter - 5 WTF?!

Hiccup's POV.

"Um headmaster." I asked bringing toothless away as far from Malfoy as possible. "Yes my boy." Dumbledore said walking straight. "Why! Is HE tagging along!?" "That my dear boy is simple. You Five will help me and Harry potter take down You know who." Dumbledore answered. "What the FUGDE?" Malfoy said stopping. "Malfoy." Dumbledore commanded. Malfoy started walking between Rapunzel and Jack. He lead us to a room and said "You four will be receiving SPECIAL wands for this assignment. For Jack, an arctic Phoenix feather. Rapunzel, white unicorn hair, Hiccup, a black mocking bird feather, and for Marida a brown gold hawk feather. These wands chose you when you were kids. They belong to you." Dumbledore said giving us our wands. "Cool!" Marida said admiring her wand. "What about me!?" Malfoy said crossing his arms. "Your wand has ALL the power YOU need." Dumbledore said calmly. "What. the. Froglegs." Malfoy mummer under his breath. "So what are we going to do?" I asked confused. Rapunzel and Jack were watching Malfoy. "Team up of Course." the headmaster said. "what?! you can't be serious!" Jack said pointing at Malfoy and Rapunzel's hair. "With Malfoy's dead heart, Marida's skills, Hiccup's brains, Jack's leadership, and Rapunzel's convening attitude. We might stand a chance. I already sent Harry and his friends to find the Hocuxes. You five must destroy all the weapons and wands Voldemort ever used. There is 30 scattered all over the muggle and wizard world." Dumbledore said lamely. "that makes killing hocuxes sound easy." Marida said mockingly. "Get to bed. You have to wake up early. And leave before people get into the way. Pack wisely." Dumbledore said wagging his finger. Later that night the Five of us (yes even Malfoy.) Met at the room. "I'm all packed. How bout you guys?" Marida said. "I packed a tent, food, blankets and clothes." Rapunzel said shoving a book into her bag. "How big is it?" Jack asked. "Enough to hold Five." She said giving Malfoy a mocking glare. "I'm packed too." I said. "Toothless HAS to come! He can't be tamed without me." I said rubbing Toothless' head. Jack nodded. "I'm all packed. But this is a STUPID IDEA!" Malfoy said cursing. "Malfoy it's ether we die a hero. Or live long enough to become a villain." Jack said standing. "And i'll gladly die being a hero." he said. "Fine. I'm in but if we die I FUDGING blame you." Malfoy said crossing his arms. "Oh, and don't think I still won't get my revenge on you four" Malfoy said smirking. "You mother Bunker!" I heard jack mumble. I knew he was taking about Rapunzel. Her only power was delicate. Malfoy knew that too. Tomorrow our epic journey began.

Chapter 6 - The Journey to the forest

Jack's POV.

"Hey. Rapunzel?" I asked her walking to her side. "Yeah?" She asked looking at me. "Will you-" I stammered. I wanted to asked her to be my girlfriend but, I bailed. "Will you...let me carry that for you?" I asked blushing. "Uh, sure?" She said giving me her bag. "So, Rapunzel. Do you like snow?" Malfoy said walking to her side. She walked closer to me and held my hand. I stared at our hands. "Of a matter of fact I DO!" She said looking at Malfoy sternly. What did she mean?! "Hey guys it's getting dark" Hiccup said breaking the silence. "But we are almost there." Marida said stomping her feet. "Marida its like 10:00 pm. We will get there in the morning" Hiccup said getting out the tent. "I still don't get why Toothless couldn't fly us over." Marida sad rolling her eyes. "I already told you. I DON'T TRUST THAT PSYCHOPATHIC IDIOT!" Hiccup said screaming. "Wow. Thanks a lot." Malfoy sneered. "The tent set up." I said putting in the finial nail. "I'll get a fire going." Malfoy said getting a piece of wood. "wow. That's very warm." Hiccup said getting up. "Yeah. Too warm" I said trying to get away from the fire. "You don't like the fire Jack?" Rapunzel asked. "It's just that fire would you know kill my staff. It's very delicate" I said loud enough for only her to hear. "G'night guys" said Marida drifting off to sleep. "Yeah whatever." Malfoy said snoring. "Good night" Hiccup said before going to bed. "Good night" Rapunzel said kissing my cheek before falling asleep. "Night." I said sleeping. In the morning I was the only one up. I sensed something wrong. Looking at the fire I gasped. Marida's bow was burned up and turned to ash. I knew there was something wrong with that fire. Trying to remake it, I failed many times. Finally, after making one out of wood, ice, and the one from ash, I finally finished. It looked the same. Maida woke up and gasped when she saw me holding her bow. "Where's my bow!" She screamed waking everyone up. "Marida-" I started. "WHERE'S MY BOW!" she screamed. Turning to Malfoy she grabbed his shirt and yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FREAKING BOW!" Malfoy smirked "What does it look like I did to your bow, I burned it." "YOU SON OF A-" She started. Tears flowed of her face. Punching Malfoy in the stomach and face he fell to the ground unconscious. "Mardia! I fixed it!" I said running up to her. She looked at her bow and touched the broken edges. "Woah! It looks exactly the same. Thank you." She said hugging me tightly. "Can't-Breath!" I said trying to get air. "Whoops! Sorry!" She said letting go. "That's okay" I said getting air. "Well, his knock out cold" Rapunzel said kicking Malfoy. "Yeeeeaaaahhhhh...Sorry bout that.." Marida said scratching the back of her head. "Well, know we'll just wait." I said putting the tent back up. After i was up I went inside, only to discover Rapunzel inside. "Jack, will Malfoy go for me next?" She said while looking at me with her tear filled blue eyes. I say next to her. "No. Over my dead body." I said hugging her. She gave me a kiss on the cheek again. "Thank you." she said before hugging me again. GOSH I hope Malfoy will stop trying to hurt my friends. Freaking Malfoy, I will get revenge.

Chapter 7 - another

Malfoy's POV.

"Uh..." I groaned waking up on Toothless' back. "Finally! your awake! Now get off if Toothless." Hiccup said stopping. Getting off I realized that they've been walking while I was knock out. "Fine. Be that way." I said mockingly. "I will be that way." Hiccup snapped at me. "Hiccup calm down. if he does anything I'll be the one to take care of it." Marida said giving me a fist. I took three steps back afraid to get hurt again. "ahahahaha" there was a giggle in the forest. "who are you and what do you want?!" Jack Said getting into a fighting mode. "I'll just tell you this. I'm a slytherin and I have powers beyond your grasp right now. the only thing that can defeat me is Harry Potter." the voice said. "it sounds like a girl" I whispered. the voice laughed again. The laugh was soft and gorgeous. "Please show your self." Rapunzel said taking a step forward. The laugh grew stronger and stronger. Finally after three laughs there was a russel in the bushes. the bush opened and there stood a girl about our age. "my name is Bloody." she sneered. "Why are you called that?" Marida said putting her bow away. "Because, I was named that and you pick a fight with me...your doomed." She smiled evilly. her eyes red. "are your eyes normally like that?" Hiccup asked pointing. "No. they are purple but if I feel really evil or get really mad they turn red." she said her eyes turning back to purple. My heart beating. this girl was perfect. only one thing stood in my way. "So, where to?" she asked standing beside the guys. I had to get her to like me. "We are going to find the weapons you know who used." Jack said taking a step toward Rapunzel. "oh I know where ALL of them are!" Bloody said walking forward. "How!?" We said at the same time. "um..." she started. "Well..." I said curious. "He's my..." she said trailing off. "what?" Rapunzel said walking toward her. "He is m-my.." she said trying to tell us. "You can tell us" I said going in front of her. "Okay" she sighed. "You know who is my...Father" she said turning around. "Wait what!?" Jack said looking at her. "he's my father!" She said angrily kicking a rock. "woah." I said thinking about if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "this is perfect!" Jack said shouting. "what do you mean?" bloody said turning around to see me standing next to her. talk about awkward! "It perfect because you know who wouldn't hurt his daughter! and we could easily find all the weapons no prob!" jack said finishing. "Bad idea Jack." Bloody said looking down. "What do you mean?" Marida said looking at her confused. "I have three other sisters. I'm the most powerful but, right now my dad thinks I'm killing pixies. I can't kill pixies! they're SO cute! Anyways, if he found out he would kill me. He already turned my sisters against Dumbledore. and the weapons are guarded by monsters. I'm one of them. three others are my sisters..." she said her eyes red with anger. she snapped back to reality. "S-sorry guys." She said her eyes turning back to purple. "That's okay. I-" I started saying until I caught myself. I almost said I liked her. Which would be stupid. "I like the way your eyes turn different colors! Yeah!" I said embarrassed. "Okay." She said looking at me weirdly. "Let's go to the cave of sorrow" She said leading the way. "Alright." We said following. I will make her mine. I just need to know how.

Chapter 8 - Blood

Bloody's POV.

"Okay you guys choose a number between 1-30." I said stopping. "Malfoy you choose." Jack said pointing at Malfoy. I got to admit Jack looked hot, and so did Hiccup. Malfoy I guess. I mean he's okay, he looks a little like Jack but, he wasn't as cute. "Hmm..." Malfoy said tapping his chin. "I choose 1." He said putting his hands on his hips. I froze in terror. "C-Choose a different number." I said trying to sound normal. "Okay..." Malfoy said looking at me weirdly. "How bout two?" He said looking around. I shook my head. "Three?" He said walking toward me. "N-no." I said stammering. "Bloody. What's up?" Jack said looking at me with his cute blue eyes. My heart leaped. "It's n-nothing." I said turning around. Malfoy put his hand on my shoulder. Turning around we met eyes. His eyes full of hurt. I had to tell them. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay. The first one is guarded by my oldest sister. Blood. She is as smart and sneaky as they come. She could fight three bears, without wand and not even have a scratch. The second is guarded by the second oldest. Bruiser. She gets the best powers and could kill for pleasure. The three is guarded by the third oldest, Bleed. She can get any guy she wants and make them do what she wants. She will kill IF a boy or girl scratches, even touches her face. The Forth is guarded by me." I said taking out a sword. "How do we destroy it?" Mardia said looking at it. I held toward me. "We'll destroy this last! I don't have another sword to kill the weapons with." I said clutching it. The truth was that this sword held mom's last breath. It was the thing that made me good. "We have to go after the weapons!" Rapunzel said walking forward. "WAIT! You want to go to MY sisters weapons FIRST!?" I said like they were mad. "Yep." Hiccup said getting Toothless. Once again my heart fluttered. "Okay I guess. Your lucky I'm more powerful than all of my sister's combined." I said shrugging. A few hours of hiking we finally found the cave. "Okay, You guys stay here until I give the signal. Then I'll distract Blood and we'll get the heck outta here!" I said going inside. "Wait what's the signal?" Rapunzel said confused. "The signal is me kicking a rock." I said going inside. "Blood." I shouted. "Sis! What's up girl?" Blood said from the shadows. "Nothing much." I said shrugging. "Same here." She said lifting the weapon. It was a wand made out of mocking bird feathers. One of the weakest wands in history. "It's amazing dad got that thing to kill someone." I said walking toward her. "Yeah. Dad is the greatest." Blood said putting the wand down. "Do you ever go out?" I said looking at her. she tilted her head. "Why would I do that?" She said walking toward me. "Girl! It's so cool out there! There's NO rules and there's animals out there to torture!" I said getting excited. I don't know why but, something inside me told me to kill an animal. "Woah! REALLY!?" She said running toward me. I nodded. "Let's GO! I got my wand!" She said getting out her wand. "I'll race you!" I said getting ready. "Okay." She said getting ready also. "Go!" I said not moving. My sister said however took of like a speeding bullet. Kicking a rock i left. Finding my sister at the heart of the forest. "Sister. I don't feel well." She said falling toward the ground. Oh no. She was low on Blood and needed it fast. "I'll be right back!" I said getting out my wand. I admit I hate killing animals but my sister's life was at stake. I found three bears. A mom a dad and a cub. Pointing my wand at the bears I was shaking. I just couldn't before I knew it, three bear bodies on the ground and blood nowhere in sight. It was inside me. I also admit it felt GOOD! My eyes red with a craving for more blood. In two minutes I had killed Two more bears, six birds, one hawk, and fourteen lions. Mostly cubs. Going back to my sister she was as healthy as ever. My eyes going back to purple. "S-sister? where did you get the blood?" I asked looking at her. "Sister. I thought you turned to good. But was TOTALLY wrong. You were truly evil back there. I SO envy you. Dad saw as well and was VERY pleased." Blood said sneering. "Sis. I-" I started. My sister had lied to me. I killed innocent animals for nothing! "wait. Something is wrong. She sniffed the air. "Someone is-" she started but was too late. There was a blast of fire at the cave. "The wand!" She shout. Her eyes turning red. Racing toward the cave The five of them were gone. Thank goodness. "Bloody." Blood said sternly. "Yes?" I said with my eyes red so my sister would think I was mad too. "Find who ever did this and make them suffer. Make their Family suffer. Make everyone they ever loved SUFFER!" she screamed. I nodded. I really didn't have a choice. Not that I will make them suffer. My sister's freedom was taken away because of this. Now she sits with my father and is now the head of the death eaters. She always wanted that job. She just needed to protect the wand until it got destroyed. My sister vanished and I found The five sitting next to a rock. "so, how'd it go?" I said sitting next to Jack. "Good I guess." He said looking at me. My heart beat fast and hard. "so, where's the next weapon?" Hiccup said. "In the Muggle world" I said getting up. The muggle world brings back memories of when I killed little kids for practice. "Let's go." Malfoy said getting up as well. Marida and Rapunzel nodded. "Let's take Toothless" Hiccup said getting on Toothless. "No thanks." Jack said getting his staff. "Can I fly with you?" I asked. "Uh sure I guess." Jack said getting on his staff. Joining him (I can fly without anything, like a power puff girl if you think about it.)We were off to the Muggle world. And There I was a wanted Criminal.

Chapter 9 - Bruiser

Jack's POV.

"Here we are! the Muggle world." Hiccup said landing. "Shhh!" Bloody shouted. "W-what?" he asked confused. "for three reasons. One, there is a dragon in the Muggle world. Two, Bruiser might be near by. And THREE, I'm a wanted criminal here! So if you don't mind. I'd like not to go to freaking jail TODAY!" Bloody whispered shouted. "Oh..." Hiccup said scratching the back of his head. "Where is Bruiser anyway." I asked trying to avoid eye contact with Bloody. To tell you the truth, I really don't like her. She creeps me out! the only reason I tolerate her is because Malfoy likes her, and I can tell Rapunzel wants to be her friend. "Bruiser is in a Muggle club. She's a DJ there." Bloody said pulling out a bag. "In order to get in we have to look like rappers. Once inside I'll challenge my sister while you guys steal the weapon" Bloody said getting clothes out of the bag. They looked weird yet interring in a way. "What does the weapon look like?" Rapunzel asked getting a dress and a hat. "It's a Muggle tool. One might refer it to a gun perhaps." Bloody said giving me a shirt, pants, a gold chain, and a hat. "Wait. so she has a gun? That you know who used?" I asked confused. "Yep." she said giving hiccup pants, gold chain, and a hat. "Where do we change?" Marida said uncomfortably. "in the tent." Bloody said pulling up the tent. In a few minutes she had the tent set up. "Okay, I'll change first so I can let you get the Idea of how these clothes go on." Bloody said going inside. Two minutes later she was wearing her hat backwards, her hair lose that went all the way to her hips, a gold chain that said "SWAG", a blood red tank top, blue booty shorts, and blood red sneakers. "wow." was all Marida could say. "Marida get in" Bloody said pushing her in. A few minutes later Marida popes her head and said "I look like an idiot! I'm not coming out!" "You have to other wise I'm going to make you get out" Bloody said making a fist. Giving a huge sigh, Marida came out. She wore her hat sideways, her long hair beside her, a dark black tank top, booty shorts with tights, a golden belt that had the words "Bite me" on it, and black boots that went to her knees. Hiccup was just staring in shock. His face blushed. Hiccup went inside a changed. In a few minutes he came out wearing hi hat forward, some baggy shorts, and sneakers. He also had a chain that said "King me" on it by his pants. "why do I have no shirt?" he asked embarrassed. "Oh yeah forgot to tell you on off you guys don't need a shirt." Bloody said shrugging. "Here take my shirt." I said giving it to him. Putting it on he said "thanks" "It's your turn Rapunzel." Bloody said shoving Rapunzel inside. A minute later she came out and all I could say was "woah." If I wasn't born in ice I would have been blushing like crazy. She wore a short purple baggy shirt, a black booty skirt, long black socks that went to her knees, and a chain that read "Kiss me" on her belt. Malfoy changed as well and he wore a ripped white tank top, baggy pants, and his hat backwards. he also had a gold necklace. "Your turn Jack." Bloody said grabbing my hand. She shoved me inside and I found clothes labeled with my name. Changing into it I wore baggy pants, no shirt (cause I gave it to Hiccup), black sneakers, and my hat backwards. Outside as I got out Bloody was already taking the tent apart. "Now what?" I said standing next to Rapunzel. "Now." Bloody said putting the tent away. "We go." she said walking towards a Muggle club. "Wait! What about Toothless?" asked Hiccup. "Oh yeah! there's dragon parking on the roof. I forgot to mention some wizards come and party as well." she said stopping. We went to the roof on Toothless and checked him in. "Hey! You take good care of this dragon you hear!" Bloody shouted at the clerk. The guy nodded and gave us a piece of paper. "What's that?" I asked looking at it. "Nothing important. Lets go!" Bloody said stuffing the paper in her pocket. Going back down to the front door we were stopped by security. "Hey! you can't go in there! Your not on the list!" The security guy said. "Son. do you know who I am?" Bloody said taking off her glasses. "Oh! Bloody! I'm so sorry! Here enjoy the club." he said opening the door. "Cone on guys" she said walking in while putting on her glasses. Inside was amazing. there was lights and lasers everywhere. what wasn't so hot was girls trying to flirt with me. I almost punched a guy for checking out Rapunzel. She stood close to me and we made our way toward the front were the DJ was. "Hey you! I challenge you to a rap battle." Bloody said giving her sister a look. The music stopped and people stopped and stared. "You dare challenge ME?! The Rap queen?" Bruiser said shocked. "yep." Bloody said standing stronger. "Alright." Busier said sneering. "Okay you guys the gun is under the DJ turntable. think you can manage?" Bloody said whispering. "Yep" Marida said winking. "okay let's do this!" Bloody said getting a mic. "Okay choose your battle. Fee style or one from history." Bruiser said grinning. "History. I want Adam Hitler vs Darth Vader" Bloody said her eyes shooting bullets. "okay get the music rolling!" The music played and Bloody went first. "Someone who loads off ***** now stand up and rhyme. I only thought you out so I beat your a** a second time. Roar like chubaca, the voice of lufasa. I stoke hard against Nazis. Brain toss air. Yazis! Ask Indiana Joes who the **** I spit acid on your concentration camp. so suck on these! These robot nuts! I'm going to enjoy watching you die. So let me do it with my own eyes." "You look stress Vader need a vacation? Here take a trip on my train. I mean you leading an army of white men disgraceful even your mic skills aren't fully apparitional. You got one ***** pregnant then gave into the hate. now your 6" in black but can't get a date. you don't need a life saber you need a life saver. You sum up the force to fix your **** respirator. Now stand in attention a silt ******* hail. What's wrong Annie can't take anymore? Not surpising coming for the empress *****. Yeah take that. where is the DJ why are you laughing? Because your standing over the rancor pit." "Okay people who won?" the people shout "Darth Vader!" "That's impossible! the only person who can beat me is." Bruiser stared. Turning around she smiled. "Bloody why didn't you tell me you were here?" Bloody took off her glasses and smiled. "because then you would going easy on me." Bloody said walking toward her sister. "You got that right." Bruiser said giggling. "hold on..." she scanned the club. So did Bloody and gasped. The rest of the four where cheering for Bloody and had the gun with them! "That's mine!" Bruiser said her eyes turning red. "Bloody teach these fools a lesson" Bruiser said pointing at us. Bloody nodded. her eyes full of rage. What was wrong with her? Bloody shoot an electric ball at Rapunzel standing in front of her and I took it and landed hard on the ground. My head ringing. I felt my body being dragged and shouting. But I didn't hear a word.

Hiccup's POV.

Jack was down and Marida and I were shocked. Rapunzel dragged Jack's body away so he won't draw attention. Something's as wrong with Bloody. "Hiccup! the sword!" Marida shouted. "What are you talking about?" I said confused. "Just get it!" Marida shouted dodging an eye beam. I nodded running out the door I found the sword next to the tent. Inside I heard Rapunzel talking to Jack. "Jack are you okay?" she asked leaning forward to him. "yeah I'm fine." he said getting up. he groaned. "Just a brush." he said getting his staff. I had no time for this! I had to go back and save Marida! Running back I found Marida on the ground unconscious. Bloody and Bruiser flying in the sky and laughing evilly. "Bloody!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. She turned my way and smiled a toothy grin. I had no choice. Girding my teeth I screamed and jumped into the air a swung the sword and hit Bloody's face leavening her a scar. Bruiser screamed as I cut her face as well. Bloody staring at me with no expression. Bruiser however started to get angrier by the second. Finally before Bruiser could kill me, Bloody held up her hand. "Bloody. what's up?" Bruiser said not letting go of the electric ball that she had formed in her hand. "You have a party to maintain I'd be a pity if some "muggle" police came in and saw me." Bloody said not looking away. "your right." Bruiser said looking around everyone was gone and the place was a mess. "What about him?" Bruiser asked pointing at me. I hid the sword behind me. Afraid to get caught. "I got him" Bloody said floating down. "see you around" Bruiser said a vanished. "Where's the rest of the gang?" Bloody said looking around. "Jack and Rapunzel are in the tent. Malfoy ran off for something. and Marida is unconscious!" I screamed at her. "Why?" I said very hurt. I thought Bloody was out friend. but now I see

that she's Demon

to the core.

Chapter 10 - Bleed

Marida's POV.

I groaned loudly as I got up from the ground. My head still ringing. "Marida are you okay?" Rapunzel asked leaning toward me. "yeah I'm fine actually." I said siting up. "Marida your awake." Hiccup said as he said opening the tent. he sat down and sighed. "what's wrong?" I asked looking concerned. "I'm trying to get Bloody to fess up and tell us why she acted so...demonish yesterday." Hiccup said burying his head in his hands. "Fine!" Bloody yelled from outside. She dished the tent open as she came in with tears in her eyes. "I got her to crack." Jack whispered to me. giving him a thumbs up Bloody started her story. "you guys REALLY want to know?! Fine!" Bloody yelled frustrated. "The reason why I was evil or a Demon last night was because I didn't have my sword with me." She said blinking back her tears. "What does the sword have to do with anything?" I said annoyed. was this some kind of joke?! Bloody sighed and continued. "The sword makes me good the reason for that is because it holds my mom's last breath. She tried killing my father with it. But..." She tried blinking back her tears but failed. "He-he..." she choked on her words as she started to wailing while falling to her knees. Getting up I went and sat next to trying to comfort her. "My mom's breath was contained in the sword. But my dad killed her with it. Leaving it...a horcux" she said finishing. Getting up Bloody turned to the wall and tears coming out of her eyes again. "Bloody I-" Malfoy started. But Bloody cut him off. "No. I'm fine." she said turning around. Her face flushed with sorrow. "We need to find Bleed." Rapunzel said getting up. "Or we'll make her come to us." Jack said flinching his eyes toward Bloody. "Your right." Hiccup said grabbing my hand. Running outside the others caught up and I said "What are you guys talking about?" "Since Bleed is somewhere near the forest she'll come to us whenever a boy says her name." Bloody said looking around. "who's gonna do it?" Rapunzel asked me. "I will" Jack said standing. "Are you sure? Bleed can control any guy mind and make them do what she wants." Bloody said standing up as well. "I'm positive" Jack said looking at her straight in the eyes. Bloody nodded. "Alright." "Go three feet into the forest and say her chant, Bleed, Bleed, my beloved Bleed, comfort me in your demon way. I want you so, so please come and be my beloved" Bloody said her eyes with no expression. Jack nodded as he entered the forest.

Jack's POV.

Entering the forest is no problem. Once I got to three feet I chanted, "Bleed, Bleed, my beloved Bleed, comfort me in your demon way. I want you so, so please come and be my beloved." On the last word I shivered. I didn't want Bleed I wanted Rapunzel. But I had to do this. For her sake. A few minutes later there was a "naughty" laugh in the distance. There was a thump behind me and I saw a girl with blond hair, pigtails except one was long and the other one was short, a blue booty skirt, and a short blue shirt. She was looking at me with a smirk. "So. Your the boy who wants me?" She asked studying me. I nodded. "You think you can handle this?" Bleed asked getting closer. "Bleed I-" I started but, she took out her wand and said a spell. My mind went blank and there was nothing but darkness.

Bloody's POV.

There was a laughter in the woods. "That's our cue" I said running toward the forest. "B-Bleed." I yelled to her. She had Jack next to her. I knew what she had done. "Bloody. How's it been." She said leaving Jack's side. His eyes Blue. "Good. Do you know where your weapon is?" I asked boringly. "Yeah. Dad has it. He let me be free since I didn't want a job" She said walking toward Jack. "What about this boy?" I asked gritting my teeth. "He is going to be useful to me" Bleed said while filing with Jack's hair. I gave a huge sigh. "Is something wrong Bloody?" Bleed said holding Jack's hand. This was all my fault. Jack was in a trace and I couldn't do anything about it. And what?! For nothing. Bleed was prettier and Dad's Favorite. He promised HER that when he passes she would get control. She would rule. And SHE can be WHATEVER SHE WANTS. I looked down and shook my head. Blinking back my tears, my eyes turned glowing red. Looking up my sister was kneeling in to kiss Jack. I was shocked. My sister was 2 years older than us. Jack and the rest of us were only 10. Well, I was almost 11 But that makes no excuse. She was 12 and sure she's a **** and naughty. But, Jack had his rest of his life to live. And as far as I know he hadn't had his first kiss yet... No I was not going to let this happen. When I was about to say anything to my sister. Rapunzel jumped out from behind the bushes...

Chapter 11 - This is NOT happening!

Rapunzel's POV.

No! Jack can't kiss...this...this...Girl. Standing up. Why am doing this?! It's like I had NO control of myself. "Stop!" I said. I didn't mean do any of this! Somehow, It's all my love for...Jack... is coming out as another human being right inside of me. Bleed looked at me with a death stare and held onto Jack. Her body pressed against his side. My eye twitched. "What is it?" She said rolling her eyes. Looking into Jack's eyes there was only a dark blue abbess leading forever. "Listen up an listen well, This is my boy. He said my chant. And anyone who says my chant is mine. They clearly want to have my heart. Otherwise he wouldn't have said it. If he didn't then he doesn't love me." Bleed said looking at Jack's very...hot...face... No! Don't get caught into those...blue...cute..."No!" I yelled grabbing my head. I ran to Jack and felled to the ground, crying. Looking up with tears in my eyes Jack just looked straight ahead with no expression. Bleed snickered. My eyes flinched at her, and I got up looking down. My long blond air covering my tear filled face. Bloody cleared her throat. Great! What did she Freaking want?! This is all her Fudging FAULT! "Bleed. Reconsider. This girl...who I have NO idea on who she is must Like this boy." Bloody said. At the last three words her voice was cooled and rough. My head shot up like a bullet. Jack spoke "Bleed. My dear. Who are these people?" "Sweetie don't worry about it" Bleed said giving me a smirk. I really wanted slap that smirk of her snotty face! But, looking into Jack's dark blue filled eyes. I could tell that he really didn't remember me. He didn't remember me at all. Not even that day when I healed him from Bruiser. He told me tat he liked me and he would take care of me. Now, now, I know that he doesn't remember. Nothing. A tear went down me face. But, not just any tear. A shiny dark blue tear. It burned my face but, the pain I felt inside was much worse. "So. You don't remember anything Jack. Not even...me?" I asked softly and hurt. Jack shock is head. This was it. I would never see the boy I loved again. The boy that cared about me. The boy who... Then, I remembered. If Jack really loved me then he would, he would fight through this. Maybe, just maybe, there is a part of him that hasn't be corrupted yet. I looked up standing strong and confidant. Tears still in my eyes. I looked at Bleed straight in the eyes and said "Bleed. You may have his mind. But his heart belongs to me" (Sailor Moon quote!) I looked at Jack and hugged him hard. "What are yo-!" Bleed started to say but, something broke. She stopped and stared disgusted. Jack hugged me back. Looking up I saw Jack grinning at me. I laughed with tears in my eyes. I have never been so happy to see this Boy. This boy I have loved since we met. He stroked my hair and hugged him until Bleed broke my moment. "Well. I see how it is!" She said snapping. A ball of blue fire formed in her hand. Flying up in the air she was about to strike when. "AHHHHH!" She screamed. An arrow went through her body. She fell and Bloody screamed! "Bleed! NO!" Bloody said flying toward her sister's falling dead body. Bloody caught her sister's body. Bleed's Blood on her body and face. "Bleed! No! Not you!" Bloody said floating down tears in her eyes. "Bloody." Whispered Bleed. "Bleed?" Bloody said crying. "Don't let me die in vain... I love you. Goodbye,... little sister" Bleed whispered. She turned into blue rose petals. And flew away. But, Bloody grabbed one and held it close. "Goodbye. Bleed. Forever. My sister" She said sniffling. She turned around. Her eyes bloody red. "Marida!" She screamed.

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was starting a new book I'm making. I'll tell you the title later. Also how do you like this very weird, sad, mystery chapter?! Who did it?! I really don't know myself. Anyway, Check out my youtube channel for trailers, sneak peeks, and animations! Other stuff too. So check it out! It's Called raggedyprincess thecrazedfangirl

so check it out! Also if you want follow my instagram account! It's shyraggedyprincess So check both things out! Thanks! Peace out till next time on... The Big Four in Hogwarts (Year 1.)


End file.
